Love Hina: Biohazard
by Love Hina Addict
Summary: It was an ordinary day in September...An ordinary day in Tokyo, until the unthinkable occured. How will the Hinata Sou group, along with the rest of region, respond to the Resident Evil? Love Hina X Resident Evil crossover story. Complete.
1. The Nightmare Begins

**Love Hina: Biohazard.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_

(-o-)

**Chapter One, The Nightmare Begins.**

"Ouch, my head hurts..." rattled Keitaro, the resident manager of the Hinata-Sou. He had been up for most of the night before studying for the upcoming entrance exams at Toudai, and as a result had no sleep.

Nonetheless, he still managed to lift his heavy self off of the futon to which he was so accustomed to, and begin his passage down to the dining area, for breakfast.

The painted walls, the scenery out of the windows, the hot springs...Keitaro, along with the other girls, had gotten used to the area of Hinata-Sou for so long, they knew about every detail surrounding the area. On the way, he walked past all of the girl's rooms, and knew exactly who was in each room, apart from Shinobu who was preparing breakfast. He called out through the door of each tenant's room, and said, meekly,

"Breakfast."

Keitaro, still feeling the effects of studying too much, walked into the bathroom on the way to the stairs. He began to brush his teeth, and splash his face with cold water. The shock to his body from the temperature of the water jolted him into an almost insomniac-appearing host, although this only seemed for a minute or two. Finished, he exited the bathroom, and proceeded to the kitchen to see if the resident cook needed a hand with the preparations.

(-o-)

"Shinobu, I've asked all of the other girls to come down to breakfast, could I lend a hand with anything else?" a weak Keitaro asked, as he noticed Shinobu starting to blush lightly.

"Oh! H-hello Sempai...Thank you, but I was going to make a surprise for you this morning, seeing as how you were studying a lot for the exams...Could I make it alone, please?" she hesitantly replied, the glow around her face brightening.

"Oh...Okay, then. I'll be at the table for now. Just shout if you need a hand though, alright?" Keitaro said, before slipping out of the door frame and to the table.

"I wonder, what's the matter with him today? He seems...Depressed..." Shinobu thought to herself, all other thoughts pushed aside. She carried on with the cooking, until it was finally done. She had glanced out of the door numerous times during the process, to see Keitaro just sitting there, supposedly deep in thought. This made her worry slightly more, yet she heard the other girls coming down the stairs, and seating themselves around the table. Naru was second to notice the quiet resident manager sitting there, as silent as she had ever seen him. Small talk began to fill the room, yet Keitaro had no intention, at least not for now, to join in.

The breakfast had been cooked after a few more minutes, and Shinobu began distributing the food among the residents who were all delighted to see their favourite meals, except for Keitaro. The deep-in-thought expression remained on his face throughout the first five minutes, before he actually spoke to the girls.

"I don't know if I'll be able to stomach anything..." muttered Keitaro to everyone else's attention.

"...What is wrong, Sempai?" cried a worried Shinobu. "I made your favourite today as well..."

"It's not that I won't eat anything, I'm just too exhausted," replied Keitaro, as he was looking at Shinobu, who was by now nearly crying.

"What is the matter with you? You've only done barely a week's worth of studying, and already you're feeling the effects?" interjected Naru, seeing the scene unfold.

"It's not that...I don't think so anyway..." replied Keitaro, before he noticed Shinobu, with her large azure eyes glistening with the tears, ready to burst at any moment. Kitsune and Motoko began to think about what the reason could be for his sudden depression, but nothing seemed to come to mind.

"...Oh, okay then. I'll eat it. Just for you, Shinobu," proclaimed Keitaro.

"Thank you, Sempai!" She replied, with a much larger smile on her face now, as she rubbed her eyes with her hands.

He began to eat his gourmet food, specially finished with Shinobu's own touch, and found that it was a good idea to eat. Had he not eaten, he barely knew if he would have had enough energy to finish the day, let alone study even more for the entrance exams. Once the meal was over, he glanced at everyone, smiling politely as he looked around, thanked Shinobu heartily, then walked off to start his daily maintenance activities around the dormitory.

(-o-)

It was beginning to get quite late into the day. Keitaro had finished his duties, and had by that time been involved in at least two accidents, mostly concerning Naru. He sighed to himself, and thought about the sheer _boredom_ of being there, doing relatively the same thing everyday. It was not as if he wanted it any other way, but it did start to eat at him, this situation of boredom, whenever he was alone.

Although he wanted nothing terrible to happen, he did want _something_ to happen that was a little out of the ordinary.

"Well, it is dinner time now...I sure am hungr-" his sentence cut short by Kitsune walking by and knocking him.

"Hey, watch where you're going! I nearly dropped my sake," exclaimed an angry, but slightly drunk, Kitsune.

"Why do I get the blame around here...even though I was clearly standing still then? I guess there is no rest for the wicked..." Keitaro thought, as he proceeded to the dining area for the next meal of the day.

(-o-)

The meal seemed to be a huge feast, clearly a harsh job even for Shinobu. There were all different types of food from different regions, as well as the native Japanese food. Simply amazed, the group dived in to grab a piece or two, whilst Shinobu was standing, waiting to see what left-overs would be there.

To her amazement, there was only a plate or two of food left. She collected what was left of the feast, and began eating. Keitaro, who had already eaten his fair share, had a few bits of food left. He noticed Shinobu barely eating some of the food, and offered his to her.

"T-thank you, Sempai," muttered shinobu, as well as blushing a light magenta colour.

After the meal was thought to be over, all the house mates, including Haruka-san, shuffled around to watch the evening news, like they always do. Yet, what they was about to see would change their lives forever. The shock was imminent from the very moment they had switched the television on, with the sounds of groaning emanating from the background of the rather scared news anchor.

(-o-)

"G-good evening, there has been an outbreak of a deadly virus from a branch of Umbrella Corp in the region of Tokyo. This virus, named the T-Virus, can render hosts immobile, and eventually turn them into some kind of...Monster. The speed of the virus spreading seems to have come to a slow down, but there is no proof that it will stop." recited the news anchor, whose sweat was starting to drip down his face.

"This new threat transpired at around 2:00pm today, yet there has been no news of-" Cut short by a loud bang, the Hinata-Sou group could see that the news anchor had glanced to his right, yet what he had seen must have been the most shocking _scene_ in his entire life, as his facial expression resembled a genocidal victim's.

"Oh my god! Is this true!?" screamed Naru, in a fit of fear. Kitsune and Motoko soon followed by simultaneously shouting "What kind of a sick joke is this!?"

Deep in his own thoughts at the time, Keitaro could not help but wonder to himself about the statement he had said earlier. It now seemed that the boredom around the Hinata-Sou was going to be pushed aside to make room for this rather macabre event. He noticed that a petrified Shinobu stood close to him, shivering with fear. "What is the matter? This is scary, don't get me wrong, but calm down! Shinobu, snap out of it!" he cried, as he began shaking her by the shoulders.

"L-l-look at the television!" she whimpered, and to the disgust of the entire group, even Haruka, the news anchor was being leeched upon by a group of three...people, who all bared the same characteristics. White eyes, no pupils, bloody skin, cuts and the incessant moaning that now seemed to surround the dormitory as well as the television.

"Oh...my..." choked Mutsumi, who by now was on the verge of fainting. Kaolla-Su, on the other hand, was more excited then ever, repeatedly chanting weird phrases like "Is this for real?" and "Finally I can try out my new mecha-tama!" Haruka had just finished her cigarette when this news began to hit her. "Well, you don't see _that_ everyday..." was basically all she could bring herself to say.

The time was getting very late, and the group of three hoodlums that attacked the news anchor had vanished, much like the Hinata-Sou group. What was left of the anchor man was no more then parts of his former self, most evidently the arms and one leg. The girls and Keitaro, still aggravated by the moaning around the area, decided to all meet up in the living area to try and think this situation through logically.

(-o-)

"I-I-I Don't know what to do!?" shouted Keitaro, after nearly all of the girls had questioned him.

"We are all going to die..." trembled Kitsune, taking a sip of her sake as though it would be her last.

"Don't be foolish!" replied Keitaro hastily, which was when all the girls started to listen to him.

"I know that they killed the anchor man, and that many thousands could be dead right now, but we all have to stick together. I don't have a plan, and if any of you do please let me know, but we _will_ get through this...I-I'll make sure of it." he continued.

To the delight of the Hinata girls, this morale boosting speech seemed to brush any and all fears aside, yet this only delayed the inevitable, as they were all by now quite aware of the knocking on the doors.

"Aaaaauuu! Help me, Sempai!" shrieked Shinobu, who began to hear the knocks and groans at the front door.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to protect you...At least I hope so..." he replied, whilst hugging her.

(-o-)

The group had gotten together anything that they could use at a later time, including blunt objects, food, and clothing for the night. They began barricading the windows, outer entrances and any other way for the hungry fiends to enter. In the process, Keitaro was helping the girls with their preparations.

"Do you think we will be...okay? I'm really worried..." said Naru, holding onto her possessions.

"Of course we will be. We'll find a way out of this mess. Don't worry, I'll protect you from those...things," Keitaro humbly replied. Naru, after having heard this, let out a sigh of relief, and a deep look at Keitaro. "Thanks," she merely muttered.

The other girls had at least _one_ weapon each, for example Kitsune had a sake bottle from last night's party, Motoko had her trademark sword and even Shinobu had a frying pan. The fear was not about the zombies though, but for survival. They all glanced at each other in the dining area, and by 10:00pm, the groaning had only gotten worse.

"Do not let them break in! If they do, all is lost..." screamed Motoko, whilst pushing her back against the bookcase keeping the door shut.

"I don't know how much more we can try! If only the-" interrupted by a sharp scream, Shinobu had guessed that the scream was Kitsunes', as she was the only girl of the Hinata-Sou to not be present, and without hesitation for the front door, ran with Keitaro and Naru in the direction of the air-shattering shriek...

"Damn this...Predicament...If only it would end...Yet sadly, the nightmare is only just beginning..." shouted Motoko to Mutsumi, who was also trying her best to keep the bookcase from shifting.

(-o-)

**Well, there you have it. First chapter is done, next should be coming soon. Please review, so that I can make adjustments. Thank you.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_


	2. No Hope?

**Love Hina: Biohazard.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_

(-o-)

**Chapter Two, No Hope?**

The harsh pitch of the cry emitted by Kitsune echoed throughout the whole dormitory, enraging an already ravaging group of the undead. The winding corridors soon ended up to Kitsune's room, to which the group of Naru, Shinobu and Keitaro creeped up to the door.

"I'm scared, Sempai...What if she has been..." squeaked Shinobu, who was only a few centimeters behind Keitaro

"...Don't be ridiculous! She won't allow them...Things to eat her..." replied Naru, who was clearly worried about the fate of her best friend.

"Come now, we'll see what's inside," muttered Keitaro, who by now was as worried about her as the other two were. The door was slowly pushed over, to which a scene of utter horror nearly incapacitated the group.

"KITSUNE!" shouted Keitaro, with both fear and anger residing in his voice.

Kitsune was on the floor being wrestled, for the very life that resided in her neck, by a creature that could only be described as _Putrid_. Although the group had just reached her in time, Shinobu wasted no time in running up to the struggling duo, and swinging the frying pan, full force, into the zombie, stunning it into submission. This gave Naru a chance to run over to Kitsune, who was lying on the floor breathing heavily, and inquire as to her safety.

"I-it was so scary! I didn't know what to do..." scattered Kitsune, still in disarray over the situation.

"It's okay, we're here now, so do-" Interrupted by Keitaro shouting, Naru got to her feet, lifting Kitsune up with her.

"Watch out! Naru!"

The zombie had begun to close in on the female duo, who both seemed to be immobilized at this sudden turn of events. Keitaro, seeing the _fear_ in their eyes, rushed forward, and swung the broom he had been holding onto straight into the abdomen of the foe. Soon after, the zombie had seemed to give up the chase, and fell straight to the floor with a low pitch thud. Kitsune breathed a large sigh, and gave a glance to everyone in the room, including the zombie. Finally, after regaining her focus, she began to speak.

"Thank you, everyone. Without you, I may have been..." Kitsune said, but was then interrupted by Shinobu.

"Don't talk like that! I can't imagine being here without everyone!" to which Keitaro parried by holding her tight to try and comfort her.

"Sorry, Shinobu, but if it wasn't for you striking the...Fiend off of me, that may have been the reality. Thank you..." muttered a stricken Kitsune after hearing these heartfelt words. Keitaro began to intervene when he saw the two of them beginning to cry, as a tear seemed to be falling from each of their eyes.

"We'll get through this...It's not over yet, I won't let anyone get hurt!" he valiantly stated, which was soon followed by a large blast from the area that they had just ran from. The front door was now, seemingly, open.

(-o-)

"What about Mutsumi and Motoko!? Damn this! I forgot all about them...Please, let them be safe..." breathed Naru whilst she and the other three companions raced back to the entrance area. To their shock, the front door was now wide open. Luckily the amount of...creatures coming into the Hinata-Sou was limited to only around two or three, if only for now. The sheer sight of the zombies was enough to send the group into paralysis, yet this seemed too much for Mutsumi, who was already at the scene, and she fainted softly in front of Shinobu.

"Man, we're in some deep shit now...Shinobu! Look after Mutsumi for the minute! Naru, try to find Motoko, she must be alive...Someone with her strength cannot be defeated by such simple creatures, surely...Naru, at the first sign of danger, come back here! I don't want to risk...Losing you...Kitsune, help me beat these back!" ordered Keitaro.

"B-but-" menaced Shinobu.

"Please! I'm counting on everyone here, we have to stick together! Shinobu, don't worry about anything. It will be alrig-" cut mid-sentence by a sudden grab of a zombie, Keitaro flinched, missed his step and fell to the floor. He gained a sight to the zombie, which, combined with it's smell, was enough to make him sick...nearly. Shinobu gasped at the sight, whereas Naru, by this point, whilst blushing, had gone to look around the Hinata-Sou, starting with the first floor.

"Keitaro! Hey, freak, take this, you bastard!" lashed Kitsune, soon delivering a physically draining blow to the back of the zombie's head. The zombie went limp on top of Keitaro, and was kicked off quickly by the now empowered heroine, as Keitaro regained his thoughts and also his sanity.

"Thank you, Kitsune...That was the scariest moment of my entire life..." trembled Keitaro, yet to his surprise the other two zombies were closing in on his location. Shinobu shrieked with fear, as the zombies appeared to speed up to the two of them, yet alerted by this, Keitaro and Kitsune now had an advantage.

Quickly swirling around, the two of them performed an all out attack on each one in turn, delivering bottle-smashes, kicks and anything else that seemed to harm the creatures. When the forms of flesh seemed to stop moving, they had a minute to get their weary forms together, and seeing that the coast was now clear, approached Shinobu, and the now waking Mutsumi.

(-o-)

"...oh...oh my...where am I? Keitaro-kun, is that you? Am I still alive...?" questioned Mutsumi, as the other group members rejoiced at the sound of her voice.

"Don't worry, Mutsumi, you're okay now...We've all had our scares, but it's good to see you're alright." replied Keitaro, as a tear raced down his left cheek.

"Keitaro-kun, what is the matter? Is there some sort of emergency?" asked Mutsumi, to which the group went silent. Finally after a couple of minutes, Keitaro spoke up.

"There has been an outbreak of a deadly virus...The T-Virus or something like that...Anyway, this virus can make the dead...Come back to life...Believe me when I tell you this, it's all true." recited Keitaro, to which Mutsumi gave a confused glare.

"Well, I guess that is a little hard to believe...But then again...Look at that on the floor, Mutsumi, what do you see?" Kitsune said.

Placing both hands over her mouth, she realised that this...Lump of flesh resting on the floor, twitching, was the remains of a body. This was a shock to Mutsumi, who had got to her feet, and grabbed Keitaro's arm in a panic.

"What is going to happen to us...?" questioned Mutsumi.

"You are all going to die!" shouted an unknown voice, albeit quite low pitch.

(-o-)

"Aaaauuuu! Sempai...Help me!" screamed Shinobu, after hearing this.

"Who's there!? Show yourself! NOW! You'll pay for that!" exploded Keitaro, now furious rather then scared after this unknown outburst. Kitsune stepped back after hearing this, feeling the hatred escaping from Keitaro, shocked, in the process

A small, blonde haired girl jumped out from behind the overturned couch in the living area, suprising Shinobu the most, making her fall backwards onto Keitaro.

"Don't worry, I've got you. Wait a minute, Kaolla-Su? Was it _you_ who said that we were all going to die!?

"What!? You blame me for saying something as scary as that? I've been in hiding for the past hour at least! Where have you all been? And where is Naru and Motoko?"

"Woah there, calm down a bit. A lot has happened. Naru is looking for Motoko at this very moment...Hey, we have to go help Naru!" Kitsune shouted.

The group, after getting everyone together, ran around the first floor. Nowhere was there even a trace of the two remaining girls. Keitaro, at this predicament, began to swallow a large ball of phlegm in his throat, thinking of the worst. The first floor properly searched, Keitaro, Shinobu, Mutsumi and the others raced up the stairs to the second floor. A hissing sound, cutting through the air like a knife through butter, echoed from the top of the stairs.

(-o-)

"Everyone! Shh! Let's be quiet for a sec...I hear something that seems...Different from the previous zombies. Wait here a sec," whispered Keitaro, as he began to tip-toe down the corridor at the top of the stairs.

The hiss, now ricocheting around the entire corridor area, only revved up Kitsune, whereas the rest of the group were a mere shadow of their former selves, reducing them nearly to a state of paralysis.

"Will Sempai be...Alright? I'm scared..." creaked Shinobu, with her eyes welling up. Kitsune hugged her and whispered into her ear:

"He'll be okay...Don't be afraid."

"GAAAHH! Help me!" screamed Keitaro, as he ran straight past the waiting group, hiding behind Kitsune. Soon after, a crawling, malignant, puss-filled...Four legged creature was hot in pursuit.

"What in the hell is that!?" cried Kitsune, to which the new creature, with it's acute sense of hearing, quickly pinpointed her location. Without a second to catch her breath, Kitsune was jumped upon by this new...Beast, and yet, try as she might, she just could not seem to shake the creature off of her.

"A-a little help here!?" shrieked Kitsune, as the creature was starting to unsheathe it's claw-like utensils. Gasping for breath, a direct blow to the...head rendered the creature immobile, as Kitsune jumped to her feet and started to beat the creature with her sake bottle.

"Thank you, Keitaro," emitted Kitsune after the imminent beating of the beast, to which she also added:

"But what the hell _was_ that thing? A second later and I think I may have been a head shorter..." Kaolla-Su started prodding the beast, whereas Mutsumi and Shinobu both began contemplating this new danger.

"I'm not sure, and quite frankly, I'd rather it stay like that, " replied Keitaro. "We have to get a move on though. Naru and Motoko could be in danger!"

(-o-)

With the group rallied, ready and with a new fear to bare in mind, they began running around the Hinata-Sou second floor, until a shrill scream was heard from above.

"That...sounds like Naru! NARU!? Where are you?" shouted Keitaro, and without further ado, he began running up the third floor stairs, regardless of the one or two zombies encountered on the way, to Naru's room. To his horror, Naru lay on the floor, unconscious, with a small area of blood around her shoulder.

"No...Anything but this...Naru? Naru! NARU!..." Keitaro cried as he sat on the floor, shaking her. She soon regained consciousness, and shot up onto her feet, only noticing Keitaro after she had coughed once of twice.

"Aahhh! Oh, it's you...Thank god, I've found you..." screeched Naru, with her fist into the trademark 'Naru-punch' formation. She had noticed the now lifeless Keitaro on the floor.

"What's the matter, Keitaro?"

"Y-your shoulder...It..It's...Hey, wait a minute!" Keitaro glanced at her shoulder, and noticed that it was still in one piece, as far as her sweater would let him see.

"Your shoulder! On the floor there's some blood...I thought that it was yo-" interrupted, a zombie had thrown itself out of the wardrobe in her room, almost on top of Naru.

"Aah! Help me, Keitaro!" squeaked Naru, as the Zombie now began crawling along her body to her throat. The other group members all turned up to Naru's room entrance, albeit out of breath, and noticed the scene that was unfolding. The zombie, now at Naru's chest area, was rapidly climbing, yet Keitaro ran up to the zombie, and delivered a truly mighty kick to the abdomen of it. The creature now concussed, but showing no sign of giving up, began to shuffle to the nearest sign of life, and at the time this was Mutsumi, after she ran to Naru to help her.

"Do not even think about it! I will not let you hurt anyone ANYMORE!" exclaimed a relatively familiar voice, through the room's doorway. With that, a barrage of ki was exacted, full force, into the zombie, easily decapitating the foe.

(-o-)

"...Who's there?" trembled Shinobu.

"It is me, Motoko. Did you not recognise me?" she replied with happiness in her voice.

"I have scouted the area, and it seems that there are many hostile lifeforms surrounding the precinct." she continued. "We may have to go into hiding to get a better chance at surviv-Arrgh..." her explanation cut short by a sharp pain flowing up her right arm.

"A-are you alright? You seem hurt..." trembled Kitsune, who was greatly aware of a small red patch on the right side of Motoko's outfit.

"I-I am fine, though my arm does hurt a bit...Anyway, I see that so far we have all survived. I trust that no-one is hurt?" Motoko briefly said.

"Yes, we're all alright, though for how long, I can't say," Keitaro replied.

"Wait a minute...Everyone's here...Are we all here? Mutsumi, Naru, Kaolla-Su, Motoko, Kitsune, Shinobu and myself..." he carried on.

"What is the matter?" Mutsumi eagerly said.

"Wait a minute, Haruka! HARUKA!? Damn it, where could she be...?" Keitaro sorely answered.

"We have to save her! Before it's too late...Come on, Sempai!" shouted Shinobu, to which Motoko replied:

"We can try to locate her, but there may be no hope left for her...Everyone, let us go!"

The group exited Naru's room, one after the other, in search of Haruka. Motoko, leaving last, winced at the pain in her arm that was making her unstable, before trying her best to ignore it and proceed out of the room, behind the rest of the group.

(-o-)

**Second chapter already, eh? Well, please review as usual, as chapter three may not be too far away. Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have enjoyed this.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_


	3. The Shocking Truth

**Love Hina: Biohazard.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_

**Hey again loyal readers. Thanks to a few reviews, chapter one and two have been revised with changes added. This chapter was written in a hurry, as I completely forgot about the fan-fic until today, but nonetheless it should be alright, spelling mistakes aside. I'll revise it tonight, and re-upload if any changes are made. Well then, on with the show!**

(-o-)

**Chapter Three, The Shocking Truth.**

The group had just reached a junction of corridors, when the groaning of zombies had gotten almost unbearable.

"Where should we start looking?" said Motoko, without regard for any hazards that may approach her.

"We should check the first floor again, I think, and work our way up," replied Shinobu, whereas Naru had a separate idea.

"How about we split up? In two pairs and one group of three?" she suggested.

"That's not really a good idea, Naru...On the way here, I...No, we were attacked by a disgusting creature. We only just beat it, even in our large group...Should one attack you..." Keitaro finished while lost in his own thoughts, as a tear began to slide down his right cheek.

"...Okay, then...We'll all go together," mused Naru, whilst grabbing Keitaro's hand.

(-o-)

The second floor stairs were easy enough to reach, with only one zombie appearing on the way down the corridors. With Kitsune, Motoko and Keitaro beating the foe back, the other four just watched in fear of a sudden attack.

"Where did these freaks come from!?" shouted Kitsune, enraged by the aggressive creature's resilience.

After the grueling match, they continued to walk down the stairs, yet on the second floor landing, a different situation was unfolding...

"M-my arm...It hurts..." cried Motoko, who grimaced at the sensation her arm was exuding.

"Motoko! Are you alright?" said Kaolla, who was staring at her.

"Here, let me check your arm..." offered Mutsumi, but the shock she received from the sheer _sight_ of the arm was enough to knock her back onto the floor.

"Aaaauuuu! Motoko-Sempai! Your arm is..."shrieked Shinobu, after having witnessed firsthand the _colour_ of Motoko's arm.

"I-I-It is purple!? What is happening to me? Am...Am I...Infected?" panicked Motoko, now realising that _something_ was not right here.

"No...No! You can't be! Surely not..." muttered Keitaro, who had to lean against the wall to regain his composure.

"Never mind me, let us continue. If I feel any more pain, I...I will try to let you know," Motoko continued,

"We have to try and find Haruka anyway."

"B-but..." said a now clearly worried Kaolla.

"You heard her! Come on, we don't have a moment to waste!" interjected Kitsune, to which the group had all began to walk again down to the first floor to search for Haruka.

(-o-)

After having reached the first floor, the group took a minute to rest, as they were starting to get exhausted, Shinobu in particular.

"Sempai, will we be alright? I'm worried about Motoko..." said Shinobu, with a look of utter _fear_ on her face.

"Don't worry, Shinobu...I, no _we_ are here to protect you. As long as you are not alone, you'll be fine. I promise you that," replied Keitaro, after which he started to stare at Motoko, who seemed to be in a trance-like state.

"...Motoko?" Mutsumi and Kaolla simultaneously said.

Heavily breathing, and with one hand on her arm, the purple colouring had begun to spread up to her neck area.

"I have something...To tell all...Of you..." she meekly breathed,

"When Naru was looking...For me earlier, I was surprised...By one of these things...It had bitten my arm..."

Kitsune, realising this fact earlier, wished now that she had said something..._Anything._ Motoko then struggled to get up on her feet, however she had misjudged her strength, and fell onto the floor again very soon after.

"M-Motoko! You're in a weak state...Why didn't you say anything earlier?" shouted Keitaro, who had picked her up and placed her on the couch in the adjacent room to where they all where.

(-o-)

"I-I do not know how much longer I can carry on..." whispered Motoko, who by now had the purple attribute covering a small portion of her face.

"Don't talk like that! I...I won't let you...Don't give up! Please, just try to stay conscious..." pleaded Keitaro, as tears began to run down his face. The others, including Kitsune, were all beginning to cry as well.

"Keitaro...I have a...Confession..." breathed Motoko,

"I could never...Say this...To your face...I never had the courage...Before...But...I...Love you..."

(-o-)

This message was as hard-hitting as it could have possibly been. Everyone had mixed reactions to this, but also what they expect would follow. Keitaro merely fell to the floor, punching it with his fist and crying as hard as he possibly could. Shinobu blushed lightly, before continuing to cry. Kaolla had lost her aura of hyperactive tendencies completely, and just stood there, speechless. Mutsumi seemed to combine the two reactions.

As for Kitsune, she took a seat and buried her face in her hands. Naru, who was hit the hardest emotionally, fell to her knees, and started to cry heavily.

"Keitaro...Do not cry...For me...You must-" Motoko whispered before a sharp pain consumed her breath. After the fit of, what looked like, _sheer pain_, Motoko had finally been _beaten_.

The group all raised their heads as Motoko let out one last gasp, before resuming their sadness again.

"No! NO! MOTOKO!...I...I loved you too...But I was just as scared to tell you. Please..." Keitaro recited, before finally accepting that Motoko was now, _dead_.

(-o-)

After quite a while of mourning, everyone, except Keitaro, got to their feet, and gave one last glance at the now immobile Motoko. Keitaro seemed to react somewhat differently to this _event_. He stood up after Shinobu tugged lightly at his jumper, and in a fit of rage, spun around and punched the wall behind him with all of his might. The engraving in the wall made his fist bleed slightly, with several small cuts piercing the skin's surface. He pulled his hand back to the side of his body, and looked at the floor. A tear fell to the floor.

"Motoko...I, I will never forget you..." he muttered, before turning to face the rather astounded group.

"Right, everyone, Because of this predicament, Motoko is no longer...With us. We have to rally ourselves. We have seen what this so-called virus can do, firsthand. I want us all to stick together form this point forward...I don't want to have to go through that again..." shouted Keitaro with, perhaps, the most angered expression he has ever let loose in front of the girls. The death of a now confessed loved one seemed to have hit him not just as in sadness, but more in anger over the fact that he felt he did nothing to help her in her time of need.

At that moment, a cluttering sound could be heard from the kitchen area, across the hall from where they were all stationed. A low pitch growling reverberated the air around the vicinity, which was followed quickly by the sound of a loud groan, and something breaking.

"Stay right here, everyone," boomed Keitaro, who's patience had finally been consumed by all of these ill mannered events. He walked over to the kitchen area, broom in hand, and saw...

(-o-)

A dog. Well, not really a _normal_ dog. It had multiple areas on it's coat where the fur was missing, and was replaced by crimson patches. One of it's eyes had turned completely white, whereas the other one seemed to be missing completely. It also had, what looked like, a _leg_ hanging out of it's mouth.

"H-holy shit! You sure are an ugly dog, eh?" menaced Keitaro, who felt that he was now empowered enough to 'take down' this new creature on his own. He did not realise how much of a challenge this new threat would give him. Whilst glaring at the...dog, it wasted no time in pouncing upon him, forcing a scream out of him.

"S-Sempai! Aaauuu, what's going on!?" sputtered Shinobu, now clearly worried enough to hide next to Kaolla.

"Don't worry, Shinobu," replied Kaolla.

"I'll go see what the situation is. You four, stay here! I'll be back as soon as I can," and with that, Kitsune ran down the hall and slid round the corner to witness that Keitaro was on the floor, forcing the side of the broom handle into the creatures mouth to prevent it room making contact.

"Aargh, Kitsune! Help me, please! I can't hold on much mor-" interrupted be the handle snapping, the dog now had a clear shot at Keitaro's throat.

(-o-)

A harsh swing of her leg forced the dog to _fly_ off of Keitaro, as it slammed into the wall. Keitaro, breathing heavily and throwing the handle aside, simply stared at Kitsune as his eyes began to water.

"You stupid idiot! Don't get me wrong, the death of Motoko has hit us all _very_ harshly, but you can't go around thinking that you're invincible! You could have...Died just then! If I didn't come along to save you, you would be in the same predicament as Motoko. Do I make myself clear!?" shouted an infuriated Kitsune, whilst shaking Keitaro back into reality.

"T-thank you...I needed that. Sorry about that, it's just that...When she told me that she...Loved me...I felt that I couldn't protect her...I blamed myself...I, I," said Keitaro, who was crying at this point. Kitsune, seeing this, cooled off her temper.

"I felt that I did nothing to help her..." he continued, to which Kitsune interrupted by giving him a hug.

"Don't worry...It's not your fault. Come on now, where's the Keitaro we all know and love? Ya know, the happy, _accidental_ manager?"

Happy to find comfort, he gave a smile and wiped his eyes, before getting to his feet.

"Thank you..." Keitaro replied, only to be surprised by a pair of sharp screams.

(-o-)

Keitaro and Kitsune now sprinting back to where they heard the screams, noticed the cause of the fright. The now lifeless form of Motoko seemed to be...Moving

"I-I-I can't bring myself to...hurt her..." weeped Naru, whereas Shinobu, Kaolla and Mutsumi had run behind the couch in the same room. Naru fell to her knees right in front of the now empty shell of Motoko, who was preparing to grab her, until Keitaro intervened.

He jumped over the couch, ran up to Naru, pushed Motoko out of the way quickly then grabbed Naru by the arm, practically dragging her away before the _zombie_ could retaliate. Kitsune had ran up to Motoko, and began to wrestle her to the ground, giving Keitaro and Naru a chance to escape.

"Please...Forgive me, Motoko-Sempai..." cried Shinobu as she ran up to the struggling duo, and hit Motoko in the side of the head with her frying pan with as much force as she could muster. The scene after was one that nearly, if not actually, made the group physically _sick_.

Motoko's head seemed to have detached itself from the rest of the body, and slightly rolled to the left. Kitsune, having the...clearest view of her, gagged and flung herself up onto her feet. Everyone else just about managed to keep whatever they had for lunch inside.

(-o-)

Disgruntled by the outcome of the events, the group lay Motoko's parts on the couch, and each said their last words.

"You...You were always the one that I would come to if I had troubles...I'll never forget you..." cried Naru, now hugging Keitaro's arm in tears.

"I only knew you for a short while, but it was fun..." merely said Mutsumi, consumed by sadness.

"We had some fun times together..." pondered Kaolla, who had been staring at the floor for the whole time, with a tear running down each cheek.

"I...I will never forget you...You were like a big sister to me...Motoko-Sempai..." Shinobu finished by bursting into tears on the floor.

"Ah...Motoko, you were a fine swords master. I'm sure your sister would have been proud of you..." complimented Kitsune, whilst her calm demeanor was beginning to crack under the despair.

"If I knew any of this was going to happen...I would've stuck by you...But now you are...gone...I, I love you...May you rest in piece, Motoko Aoyama..." Keitaro said, soon after breaking down in a fit of tears like the rest of the group.

"How pathetic..." shouted a seemingly familiar voice from the background.

(-o-)

"Who's there!? Show yourself, you heartless beast!" blasted Kitsune, after hearing this outrageous comment.

"That voice sounds like the one earlier..." Kaolla mused.

"Don't you even recognise me? Why...After all that I've done for you?" menacingly shouted the deep voice.

Keitaro couldn't help but get involved as he thought about who it could have been. That deep, yet somehow friendly tone that kept repeating in his mind sounded _oddly_ familiar, when compared to what he just heard the figure say. H finally pinpointed the figure.

"Hey, wait a minute...Is that you, Seta!?"

(-o-)

**What a chapter! Stay tuned for the next part, and please review. Any corrections, feel free to let me know, and stay tuned!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_


	4. An Unwelcome Entity

**Love Hina: Biohazard.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_

(-o-)

**Chapter Four, An Unwelcome Entity.**

"Clever child! I was wondering when you would figure that _charade_ out!" shouted the now revealed Seta.

"What!? So, _you_ have been behind the threats? Why, Seta?" exclaimed Keitaro, now bewildered at this unexpected outcome.

"Oh my, oh my...Where to begin? How about we start with the research I've been doing at Toudai, eh? Let me fill you in..." Seta renounced.

"I've been researching what would happen to huma...Ahem, _guinea pigs,_ when their cells are tampered with. I seemed to have discovered a treasure trove of information after I did my last experiments. It seems that, by introducing a chemical that is foreign to the body, the body's cells respond in a particular way. By manipulating the cell structure...Well, let's just say that i _synthetically _created an unknown substance that, when taken into the human genome, would render them a mere shadow of their former self. The result is what you have seen multiple times just before now. I did not expect such a _dangerous_ virus to spread so quickly, but it only proves the sheer power it contains. In an attempt to see what information I could gain, I let the virus escape, into the city," explained the now maddened professor.

"Why would he want to do such a thing? He could have been infected himself..." Naru thought, as she began to worry, very slightly, about the mental and physical safety of the one that she had _used_ to have a crush on. A few seconds later, she nodded her head, pushing all consideration for Seta aside, and looked at Kitsune, who was now very eager to speak.

"The T-Virus...But, wait a minute...These guinea pigs you speak of, who, or _what_, were they to lead to these results?" boomed Kitsune, confused and angered by the statement preceding hers.

"Exactly, the T-Virus," staggered Seta, trying to recollect his thoughts.

"How can I explain it so that even _you_ will know what I mean? How about...Keitaro! You'll surely remember. Does the name 'Sara' ring any bells?"

(-o-)

Disgusted at this comment, Keitaro had run up to the deranged scientist and grabbed the neck of the lab coat he was wearing.

"What have you done to Sara!?" exclaimed Keitaro.

"Oh, lets just say that it was only a minor _test_ to see if my predictions were correct...Think of it as...Her being able to help me reach my dream," menacingly replied Seta, with a grin beginning to form on his face.

"You...You heartless beast! Have you any _idea_ what you have done?" blurted Naru.

"Oh, I know exactly what I have done." glared Seta, now brushing Keitaro's hands off of his lab coat.

"Allow me to demonstrate, if you wouldn't mind."

Moments later, another new creature had begun to walk up behind Seta. This one, however, seemed much more _dangerous_ compared to the previous forms that the group had encountered. It was a green scaled creature, about waist high in height. It did, however, have extremely sharp appendages, including it's teeth and claws. The eyes resembled a hybrid of a cat's eye and a tiger's, yet showed more ferocity as it began to bare it's teeth at the startled group, as well as Seta. Keitaro, scared half to death by the new entity, had crawled back to the rest of the group.

(-o-)

"This here is my newest creation. It is nicknamed the 'Hunter', and as you can probably see, it doesn't like the way you look. If I were you, I'd be running. Pretty damn fast too, might I add." recited Seta, now with a murderous intent emerging from his facial expression.

"W-what do you mean? Creation? Did...Did you create this beast?" Mutsumi declared, with a gasp of breath afterwards.

"My oh my...You sure are _stupid_ aren't you!? Must I spell everything out? Here goes, I guess, since you'll all be dead in a moment. This creation is a lizard hybrid, but it did need a kick start for it to become...operational."

Regardless for the impending danger, the group seemed enthralled at the outcome of the new creature that stood before them.

"And what, if I may ask, was this 'kick start'?" proceeded Kaolla, to everyone else's astonishment.

"...Blood," muttered Seta, now contemplating _where_ he had gotten the blood from.

(-o-)

"What?" trembled Shinobu, as she saw him slumping to one side.

"Blood!" shouted Seta. The hunter, upon hearing that one word, emitted an almost ear-splitting screech, to which even Seta was surprised at. The look of _fear_ on his face was enough to tell Keitaro and the others this. Without further ado, and with a worried expression printed on his face, Seta finally stood upright, and explained his last thoughts on the experiment to them.

"Yes! Blood was the only ingredient that had to be _real_, that is to say not synthetic, for this creation to come to life! And with little Sara _lending me a hand_, I thought I'd _ask _her for a larger donation. Now then, Hunter, show me your power!" announced a now crazed Seta, to which the Hunter had begun to breathe heavily.

(-o-)

The Hunter, baring it's teeth as well as it's claws, simply gave a growl at the group after a minute, as well as Seta. Soon after, the creature took one heavy step towards it's creator, and then leaped high into the air, using the powerful hind legs it had been given.

Seta, surprised at the sudden movement, gave a smile as the Hunter had seemed to be acting as he had expected. The Hunter soon landed beside him, after which it suddenly screeched another two more times, before leaping into the air above the paralyzed group, claws unsheathed.

(-o-)

Keitaro, Shinobu and Kaolla ran to the south-east of the suspected landing spot of the Hunter, whereas Mutsumi, Kitsune and Naru had ran to the south-west, towards Seta. The Hunter, landing with a rumbling thump, pivoted on the spot to face the south-western group, before screeching once again. It's pupils dilated as it began to run with incredible speed to the running group.

"Watch out! It's right behind you! NO!" shouted Keitaro, to which the Hunter had frozen in it's tracks, before reaching the girls.

The creature, now crawling towards Keitaro, had begun to emit a low pitch growl. It had gotten to within six feet of the group until...

"S-Sempai...Please protect me!" cried a clearly petrified Shinobu, unsure of what her fate would be. With this, the Hunter began to run the remaining distance, but this time to Shinobu.

"Shinobu!" exclaimed Keitaro, now diving in front of her. The Hunter had swung it's right claw at her, but Keitaro landed just in time to take the blow. The claws _engraved_ their own gory picture into his back, to which Keitaro replied by writhing in agony.

"Aaaauuuu! S-Sempai! I'm so sorry..." shrieked Shinobu in reply to this event. Keitaro, although in an immeasurable amount of pain, had gestured that he was _fine_, just to make her calm down. Kaolla had gasped as she noticed that the claw marks had made him bleed, badly.

The Hunter, pulling back it's claw to examine the new liquid along the edge of the surface, had simply growled louder, much to Keitaro's disgust. It was ready to lash out again.

"HEY! Come over here, ya freak!" shouted Kitsune, much to Mutsumi and Naru's disgust. The Hunter had heard this, and began to turn around and run.

"What are you doing!?" menaced Naru, while Mutsumi merely stared at the approaching danger.

"Shh! I've got a plan. Let's go!" Kitsune replied, with her sly voice returning.

"Where?" Naru returned.

"Just follow me!"

(-o-)

The trio began running, almost as quick as the Hunter, towards Seta, who began to feel quite uncomfortable. Eventually, they approached him and stood still for a second.

"Hey, you might want to tie your shoe laces." Kitsune asked enigmatically.

"W-what? What on earth do you me-" Interrupted by the sudden departure of the trio that, a second ago, stood right in front of him. He glanced up, and his heart buckled. He had noticed, with wide open eyes, that the Hunter was above him, falling, with a murderous glare emanating from it's eyes.

(-o-)

"N-no! Avert your target! NOW!" exclaimed Seta, as the Hunter had began to land.

Unable to change it's direction, the hunter had no chance to withdraw the attempt, and as a result, it landed a direct blow to the neck area of the stunned professor.

"Objective accomplished!" winked Kitsune at the rest of the group, before she had realised that the hunter had now seemed to have gone deep into the Hinata-Sou on it's own, without any regard for it's _master_.

"I...I c-can't...Breathe...H-help me..." rattled Seta, willing to find mercy even if it was offered from the ones he was trying so hard to _kill_.

"Keitaro! Are you okay!?" shouted Naru, in complete disregard to the comment Seta had just breathed.

"I-I'm fine, just it hurts a lot...Shinobu, are you alright?" Keitaro happily replied. Shinobu, with her eyes beginning to water, had begun to smile strongly, and embraced Keitaro for his act of bravery.

"Thank you, Sempai..." was all that she could say.

"Oh my, that wound is quite deep, lets get you to the kitchen for now, and see what we can do about that," Mutsumi innocently asked. The group quickly agreed and helped Keitaro onto the table in the kitchen.

(-o-)

"There should _surely_ be some bandages somewhere...Kaolla, can you check in the cupboards, please?" Naru asked, before seeing Keitaro get to his feet.

"Sempai! You have to rest...We'll look aft-" Shinobu explained, before getting interrupted by Keitaro, who had a melancholic message for the group.

"Everyone, please listen. I would...Like to say something...To all of you. If it wasn't for all of you back there, I don't think I would have been emotionally able to _cope_ with all of these...Events. What I'm trying to say is...Thank you...All of you." Keitaro had began to cry as he had spoken these short, but heartfelt words. The girls had one reply in mind, to shed a tear at least in return, and to hug him tightly. The comfort exchanged heightened Keitaro's confidence, even if the pressure from the hugs _did_ make him wince at the pain from his still-wounded back.

"Oh, please don't go all mushy on us, we need you!" mused Kaolla.

"Oh, here are the bandages," said Mutsumi, who had her hands buried in a pile of dish cleaning utensils and the like, soon after letting go.

"Quickly, pass them here and I'll patch you up," Naru emphasized.

After around ten minutes, Keitaro had a large bandage covering the majority of his back, leaving the _healing_ to his renowned 'invincibility factor'. His mood had changed almost indefinitely from the emotional _wreck_, to a now optimistic, charged Keitaro. Naru, Mutsumi and the rest of the girls had begun to talk about multiple subjects, including where the Hunter had gone, and if Seta was still _alive_, after the wound that he had received from his own creation.

(-o-)

Seta had realised, sitting hunched against the wall, that the time left in his life was rapidly reaching it's end. The large cut from the Hunter's razor sharp claw had definitely left it's unique mark. The blood from his neck was still pouring down his lab coat, much to his dismay. Now unable to talk, he let his thoughts wonder, until he remembered that he had a solution to such an outcome.

"Good job I had a _backup_ in case such a predicament would happen," thought Seta, as he was beginning to feel the symptoms of having lost around a pint of blood from his neck.

"I hope this works..." he thought, as he drew a syringe out of his lab coat pocket. The syringe, in itself, was very large, about three centimetres in diameter, with a three inch long needle embedded onto the tip of the cylinder. The liquid inside was of a purple and opaque nature, with the consistency of paint. A small, yet dirty label was visible on the circumference of the cylinder.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Seta had then _injected_ himself, in the abdomen area, with the needle. With a soundless gasp, he fell into a trance almost instantaneously, letting the syringe slip out of his hand.

Around five minutes later, the Hinata-Sou group had left the kitchen, and spotted Seta lying there, in his _dead_ state. What they did not notice, however, was the needle.

"Oh well, at least he's gone. Let's go, we have to find Haruka!" said Keitaro, after he remembered that his 'aunt's' presence was still not with them. They left to try and explore where they have not checked yet, and a part of the first floor was still to be scanned, along with the second and third floors.

(-o-)

The _corpse_ of Seta had begun to twitch, almost erratically, about two minutes after the group had gone out of view. His breathing rate had begun to pick up, quite heavily in fact, and his lab coat's right arm had begun to seep blood, very lightly. Suddenly, he swung his head back, and opened his eyes.

The resulting injection had seemed to have altered his very _body_, as the entire area of his eyes had turned a very deep crimson. He lifted himself off of the floor, and roared with an intensifying boom. He stared at the floor, as a small, cylindrical object glimmered in the relatively dim light. The label had been rubbed neatly whilst it slipped through his...No, _Seta's_ hands earlier.

This new _being_ began to walk to the corridor of the Hinata-Sou that the group had just walked down, in the process crushing the syringe with an overwhelming press of his left foot. The label had previously noted:

'G-VIRUS SAMPLE'.

(-o-)

**Well, that's chapter four. Getting quite into the story now. Please review, and stay tuned.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_


	5. The Horrifying Visage

**Love Hina: Biohazard.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_

**Hey again everyone! Even though the press I've been receiving has been very good so far, I may think about bringing this story to an end soon. That's right, there will only be one more chapter after this one, the conclusion. I'll be writing more, but I'm starting to run out of good ideas to prolong this one. Anyway, that aside, on with the show!**

(-o-)

**Chapter Five, The Horrifying Visage.**

The Hinata crew had been running around the first floor, scanning all areas briskly in the search for Haruka until they noticed a sheet of paper pinned onto the notice board in the lounge area. Keitaro, wasting no time, grabbed the sheet of paper off of the wall, and began reciting the contents to the eager girls behind him.

"Keitaro, meet me in the tea house after you have finished your duties today, signed Haruka-San," he read.

"I wonder what she wanted me for?" he began to think, until he heard a noise from the room beyond the kitchen.

"What was that?" cried Naru, clutching Keitaro's arm all of a sudden.

"I-I'm not sure...Let's go take a look," he replied, as the other girls began to follow him round the corner.

(-o-)

The spot where Seta had _died_ was now empty. The corpse of him must have moved, and the aura of discomfort only grew stronger. Many thoughts had passed each of their minds, as they stared at the spot of where he has previously rested in peace.

An object glistened in the moonlight shining through the window, onto the floor. Shinobu, noticing this first, walked slowly over to the vicinity of the shine, only to be confused by what she found. Keitaro and Kitsune had noticed her walk over, and proceeded to follow. They were also amazed by the object, which was now identified as a syringe.

"What's that, Sempai? Is it some kind of needle?" questioned Shinobu, as she stared at the cylindrical object.

"Be careful, it could be infected, although I wonder what was inside it?" Keitaro said as Kaolla had launched herself onto him, latching herself around his neck. Surprised, Keitaro screamed at the top of his lungs, thinking that something _else_ had latched itself.

"It's only me, Keitaro! I just wanted to see what you all were looking at," Kaolla intervened, noticing that Keitaro had now fallen to his knees, in both relief and fear.

"D-don't do that! Now is not the time! Please Kaolla, control yourself," retorted Keitaro, after gaining his breath back.

"Aww, alright then," she replied, slowly climbing down his back, and kneeling next to the syringe. Without further ado, she grabbed the needle, barely missing the sharp area.

"Hey! Watch yourself! Why'd you do that!?" Kitsune shouted after seeing her grab such an _unknown_ object.

"Does a 'G-Virus' taste good?" she mused in response.

(-o-)

"What do you mean?" spoke up Mutsumi, who had been clearly quiet throughout this whole scenario.

"This needle, it says 'G-Virus'. What's a 'G-Virus'?" Kaolla had by now began to stare at the syringe, and eventually put it down before jumping to her feet.

"That sounds familiar...Wait, the G-Virus? Sounds related to the T-Virus..." Naru said, after glancing at the rest of the befuddled crew.

"Do you think...Seta has something to do with this? I mean, he was here a minute ago, then he _vanished_," Keitaro shuddered after thinking about the form Seta would have taken if such a prediction was true.

"I dunno...Seems kinda unlikely, wouldn't you say? He nearly was decapitated by that thing earlier..." Kitsune said, before facing Shinobu.

"Shinobu, are you alright?"

(-o-)

"S-something's coming...We have to hide!" Shinobu began looking around the room, looking for any place that would conceal her body, while everyone else gave a confused glance.

"What do you me-" Interrupted, the entire crew gasped as a terrifyingly _huge_ roar was heard, seemingly vibrating the very foundations of the Hinata-Sou. A few seconds later, loud footsteps were heard, and they seemed to be getting louder.

"Quickly! We have to hide! Find anywhere, just hide!" menaced Keitaro, now fearing that this new _creature_ was much more stronger and deadly then the previous bio-mutants. Without a second to waste, the group began running around the room, afraid that leaving the room would result in being _slaughtered_ by the thing coming towards them. Eventually, they soon found a hiding space each, despite it being quite packed afterwards.

Heavy breathing filled the room, and not just from the hiding group.

(-o-)

A humanoid had entered the room, albeit very heavy footed. It's body parts closely resembled a normal humans apart from the arms and the head, for now. The left arm was still intact, even if the muscle mass seemed to have increased ten-fold. The right arm, however, was a sight to behold. The hand had started to sprout claws, and clutched with intensity a metal pole, about 3 feet in length. The shoulder region was replaced with, what looked like, a large purple ball shape, but any inaccuracies that the crew may have had with this new growth were soon answered with a rather resounding result.

"Grraaaaagh!" the monster had let out with ferocious volume, before the purple 'ball' had started to _open_. After a minute or two of pain, a large _eyeball_ was now scanning the room, huge and blood shot, circling the room three times before blinking. Residing in the shoulder of the humanoids body, this shocked the group almost instantaneously, but the worst was not over yet.

The pole it had gripped up to now suddenly fell to the floor, with a loud clang. The monster had grabbed it's right hand, as it began to start spraying _blood_, although at a low amount. It had grimaced at the sensation, yet soon this was followed by a loud roar, and a large _bone_ protruding suddenly from the hand. This was carried on by three more large bones, about a foot in length, shooting out of the hand area, and had now left the hand in a bloodied, dangerous state. The bones had now seemed to be in the shape of claws, as razor sharp as they could ever had been, due to the sheer ease of them ripping through the hand.

This had been too much for Shinobu, who squeaked upon seeing the amount of blood now on the floor. She raced her hands up to her face to try and falter the pitch, but it was too late. The creature looked, almost instantly, in her direction with the large eye in it's shoulder, and it's head even turned around this time. Small, beady red eyes also faced the area of Shinobu, although luckily the bio-creature had not noticed her presence there. It began to pace over to the area.

(-o-)

"Oh no! Did it hear me?" Shinobu thought as she heard footsteps proceed towards her vicinity. Keitaro, noticing that the revealing of her was now imminent, threw himself up on his feet beside the overturned table he was previously hiding under, catching everyone's attention, even the creature's.

"Hey! Come over he-" Caught mid sentence by a lack of breathing, he began to recognise who this _fiend_ really was. It turned, glaring with a murderous intent at the residential manager.

"S-Seta!? Is that really you...?" he murmured, before realising how close to him the creature now was.

"Eheeee! Run!" shouted Keitaro, as everyone else started to run out of the room. The creature had noticed this, and turned around to witness the rabble of girls leaving, which gave Keitaro enough time to use his initiative, in the form of a toppled jar on the floor beside him.

(-o-)

He grabbed the jar whilst the monster had been preoccupied, and smashed it on top of the head of the now enraged foe. It slowly turned around, giving a small look at the floor at the shards of china that now littered it, before using it's left hand to touch it's face. Pulling it away in pain, Keitaro had seen that this thing was showing no signs of giving up, or at least not after such a _feeble_ attempt to stop it.

After another soul-destroying roar, the head of the creature was now beginning to twitch erratically at the new wounds present upon it. Keitaro watched in horror as the _neck_ keeping the head on the body ripped itself apart. The head began to lower down to the torso area of the body, whilst a purple hued _blob_ seemed to have replaced it. The eye once again opened, to see the suspect of the earlier assault, and immediately spotted Keitaro's defenseless form sitting on the floor, staring in awe at the circumstances.

The purple blob had now divulged into several sections, giving form to teeth, and about six red _eyes_. Keitaro, seeing this situation evolve, spotted his chance to escape, and made a brave attempt for the door. He was successful, but only just, as the behemoth ran straight past the couch he was hiding behind after he noticed his departure.

Sweat was now dripping off of Keitaro's forehead, yet his mind wandered in his now safe stance.

"What about the girls? Damn it!" he thought, before getting to his feet and running into the kitchen to splash his face with water. He noticed behind him that whilst he was washing, he deftly heard a noise. He raised his head to noticed that the girls were behind him, arms aloft with weapons of various kinds, wavering in his direction.

"Aargh! Wait, it's me! Keitaro!" he spurted, while closing his eyes. To his relief, the only thing he felt was the hand of Shinobu tugging at his arm. He opened his eyes, and saw that the girls had withheld their onslaught, and with somewhat _happy_ expressions on their faces.

"You're alive! I knew you would be!" Kitsune shouted, whilst helping Keitaro get to his feet. A shadow had appeared form the back of the crew, and approached them.

(-o-)

"Who's that? Everyone, watch out! It's another creature!" Keitaro had launched, before everyone gave him an odd glare.

"Who're you calling a _creature_?" sounded the shadow, before walking into light. Everyone had looked to see a figure of a woman. Short hair, apron, _cigarette_...That was all that had to be noticed before everyone, including Mutsumi, remembered who this figure was.

"H-Haruka! Aunt Haruka, at las-" interrupted by an elbow to the back of the head, Keitaro now had definite proof that his was indeed Haruka.

"It's Haruka-San, how many times...?" mused Haruka, before noticing the absence of Motoko in the crew.

"Mind if I ask where Motoko is?" she asked, with her usual blank expression, throwing aside all emotions.

Everyone's faces suddenly turned gloomy, with even a few of them beginning to cry. This was enough to tell her that Motoko was no longer with them.

"Ah, I see...I'm sorry to hear that," Haruka continued, although now beginning to show a heavy emotion regarding the situation.

(-o-)

The newly added member to the crew was being questioned after there was an awkward minute of silence. She told them everything, although certain details were left out for the mental well-being of the group, especially the minors.

"I've been in hiding ever since I saw the news anchor...Eaten, and I've had a hard time myself," she answered, even though Keitaro was more then willing to question the place that she was actually _hiding_. Nonetheless, he asked a question that had been on his mind for a while now.

"Oh, before I forget, why did you want to see me earlier? That note, I noticed it pinned on the wall," he asked, before getting a nervous look by Haruka.

"Oh it was nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you about your entrance exams that you _were_ going to take. I guess it's okay to tell you now, but I don't think they'll be hosting them this year because of this event. This was not what I was going to tell you earlier, don't get me, wrong as I had no idea this was going to happen, but I was going to say take it easy, alright? You've been studying too hard so far. Your eyesight won't be the only thing going if you carry this on, alright?" lectured Haruka, before taking a drag on her cigarette.

Keitaro, surprised at the concern she had just showed, began to think that maybe he _was_ pushing himself a little too hard. He now just felt that it was all a waste.

"Hey, Keitaro, don't worry about this. I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to any of you. If anything does, they'll have me to deal with. Oh, and by the way, you could just take the exam next year if they reopen Toudai, so cheer up a bit, eh?" Haruka had, by now, said everything that she wanted to say, and as she retreated into her expressionless facade, Keitaro couldn't help but wonder a few things.

"...Thank you, Haruka. I guess you're right, although how did you know that I was worried about the exams?" Keitaro mused as he looked at her.

"Well, lets just say that seeing you with your nose buried in a textbook every time I see you kinda gives the point away." she replied.

The girls had been talking to each other as the two Urashimas were, yet this was merely reciting the things that had transpired that night. Catching everyone's attention, Haruka slammed her hand lightly into the table.

"Right then, everyone. As you can all tell, we are not in the best conditions now, so has anyone got any idea or a plan that we can follow? Staying here may result in something bad happe-" cut short, a large roar was heard close to the vicinity of the group, although this time it was much deeper, and supposedly more dangerous. This technically proved Haruka's point who by now had let the cigarette drop form her open mouth as she stared in astonishment at the noise. Assuming everyone else in the group had no other plan, she spoke quickly.

(-o-)

"Everyone, go to the hot springs, there is a secret passage just by the changing room door, if you push the large boulder there, it should move and allow you to get in, now go!" Haruka had now expressed herself so inadvertently that no one in the crew was going to question her, except for a worried Keitaro.

"B-but what about you? What will you do?" he asked, before being pushed out of the doorway after the other girls.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be there in a minute. Just go, before it's too late!" she urged, before Keitaro finally took the hint, and began running behind the girls to the hot springs. Meanwhile, the foot steps had gotten much louder, and Haruka had found herself almost cornered in the kitchen. She figured that this may be the end of _one_ of either her or the creatures lives, yet when she layed her eyes upon the now grotesque behemoth, she let all conscious thought disappear, and somehow knew _who's_ life may end. She lifted the chair next to her, and gave a deep breath, before seeing the creature give another earth-shattering roar, and begin walking steadily over to her.

(-o-)

**Thats chapter five written now, and I must recite the fact that there is only one more chapter left in this story now, after this one. I will proceed to write other stories, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. I thank everyone so far who has reviewed, and I accept all reviews, be it flaming or otherwise. Obviously flaming makes me feel bad, but if I deserve it, fire away. Until next time, stay tuned for the conclusion to the Love Hina: Biohazard!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_


	6. An End To The Anarchy

**Love Hina: Biohazard.**

_**Note: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_

**Here it is, the finale to my Love Hina: Biohazard fan fiction crossover story. Enjoy, and on with the show!**

(-o-)

**Chapter Six, An End To The Anarchy.**

The tyrant had walked very slowly, as if in discomfort, over to Haruka, who was frozen in fear. She glanced slowly up to the creature's face, then down to it's chest, and gasped enough to let the cigarette fall to the ground that was in her mouth.

"S-Seta...Is...That you?" cried Haruka, after seeing the identity of this beast and recognising it. The beast halted in advance for a second, before carrying on it's parade.

"I guess it is..." and with that, she swung the chair she had been grasping onto as hard as she could into the side of the monster. This, however, did no immediate harm, as the entity began baring it's teeth, or what looked like them, at her. The speed picked up as the behemoth started to approach her, disabling any form of escape she may have concocted. She realised, as the beast had cornered very quickly, that this was the _end_. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

The tyrant seemed to almost _hesitate_ as it came closer to Haruka, almost as if it knew her. It wasted no time, however, in launching it's claw-laden right arm towards her vicinity.

(-o-)

The crew, consisting of Keitaro, Naru, Mutsumi, Kaolla, Kitsune and Shinobu, steadfastly ran around to the hot springs entrance. After contemplating what may become of his aunt, Keitaro had his thoughts answered to, although not in the way he had wanted. A loud, shrill cry, followed by an almost egotistical roar, preceded the Hinata-Sou, forcing the group to their knees.

"Haruka!? NO! Why did you have to stay behind? You should have came with us...Haruka..." shouted Keitaro, now beginning to cry.

A loud thud humbled the group back into reality, and Kitsune, being the first to realise after such a _trauma_, immediately knew what would follow if they stayed where they were. Haruka would not be the _only_ one who would be killed.

"Hey, come on! We have to move! If we don't, we may not ma-" interrupted, Kitsune pivoted on the spot to realise the tyrant was now standing down the hallway. It had changed it's appearance, having four arm-like appendages, as well as a body that was now almost completely _purple_. The sheer shock of the image was enough to force the crew to move, even in despair. The creature, seeing this, began to run towards the fleeing group.

(-o-)

Running in seemingly any direction, the group eventually spotted the entrance to the Hot Springs, and without further ado, they fled into the doorway, with a large beast quickly pursuing them.

"W-where is the rock she was talking about!?" cried Shinobu, wiping the dried tears from her eyes.

"I don't know! Just try and push any! Quickly!" replied Keitaro, as he began pushing boulders around the pool of hot water. It only took a further 12 seconds for the tyrant to make it's comeuppance in the hot spring, as Kaolla soon noted.

"I think I've found it! Gimme a hand, quickly" shouted Kitsune, to which Mutsumi and Keitaro ran over to help. With a few shoves, it soon moved, depicting a large, dank and dark passageway. The monster had, at that precise moment, let out another exaggerated roar, before approaching the trio. Exhausted from the harsh night behind them, they could hardly notice the tyrant quite close behind them, until Mutsumi turned around.

"Oh my! T-there it is!" she shouted, fearing the worst, until a large rocket flew from behind them and forced itself into the beast, pushing it to the other side of the hot springs. Apart from the confusion, everyone hastily made for the new passage, while Kaolla was a little slower then the rest.

"So my mecha-tama does work then!" she mused, before sprinting into the newly discovered area.

(-o-)

Although the surprise of the rocket was a welcome one, the crew, apart from Kaolla, wondered as to where it came from in the first place.

"Where did it come from? I'm glad it did, but..." Mutsumi noted, followed by Shinobu.

"I did see a large metal object behind the rock, above us before the tyrant came."

"It was my new mecha-tama! Wasn't it great? A bit too much firepower though, I think..." shouted Kaolla, unable to hold her excitement any longer. The last sentence of her remark confused the others though.

"What do you mean, firepower? Wait...It's not going to do what I _think_ it's going to do, is it Kaolla?" mused Keitaro, although a slight expression of fear did seep onto his face.

"I made it so it would stop large things in their tracks, but it's meant to explode right about now," Kaolla finished, while creating uproar among the others.

"Explode!?" simultaneously shouted the group, before Kaolla nodded in approval. Without so much as a breath, they all started to run as far as they could down into the passage. An extremely large boom was heard even in the deepest reaches of the Hinata-Sou, and rumbled the ground as strongly as that of an earthquake's. Without even noticing it, the whole crew had collapsed, and it was only after the danger subsided did they attempt to control themselves.

(-o-)

"I think you were correct, Kaolla, too much power..." breathed Keitaro as he got to his feet. Everyone else slowly rose onto their feet, before glancing at everyone else in an assuring sense.

"I wonder what's down here?" said Kitsune, before beginning to walk into the depths of the passage. Everyone, unable to give an answer, simply followed in suit. 15 minutes had passed, until they eventually found a large double door, seemingly coated in steel.

"Wow, this seems secret! I wonder what's inside?" mused Kaolla. Soon after, the doors were pushed aside, revealing a very large rectangular space. The walls were all lined with the same metallic appearance or the doors, and made the area _feel_ very safe. Staring in awe, only Keitaro managed to mumble something.

"What is this place?"

The crew spread out, after closing the doors, among the area, searching for anything they could find. Fortunately, there were many first aid supplies, canned food rations and other life-dependent items, although this was not the part that enthralled the group. On the wall, stood a plaque. The writing was so dusty as to be nearly indecipherable, yet with a simple brush of the hand, Keitaro was able to read out the text that was previously concealed.

"BOMB SHELTER. CREATION DATE: 1962," he recited, pausing briefly to see Shinobu drop one of the food cans in disgust.

"This shelter has been...Damn it, that's all I can read," he finished, before talking overwhelmed the crew.

(-o-)

Apart from the mutual thoughts of why and how the room came into existence, and how it was linked to the Hinata-Sou, one thought played heavily on Keitaro's mind.

"Where is Seta?"

Before he could voice that particular thought, however, another large explosion was heard, although this one seemed to have _much_ more force. Confused, everyone glanced over to Kaolla for a second, only to see her folding a bandage out of the first aid kits. Hesitantly, Mutsumi rushed over to the entrance to which the crew had entered.

"W-what are you doing!? Opening that could be suicide!" blurted Kitsune, after seeing Mutsumi's sudden leave. She remained intent on opening the door, and with a forceful tug at the handle, it opened. Fumes of burnt flesh, wood and ash poured into the room, making them gag to say the least.

"W-what happened? Do you think we should take a look?" cried Shinobu, after regaining her breath.

"It was a long walk down to here, it'll take a while to get back if we go." Naru suggested, as she made herself noticed by standing in the middle of the passage leading out.

"Come on, there's not much for us to do here, and I'm eager to find out what just happened. Kaolla, lets go" Keitaro said, whilst gesturing Kaolla to come over from the first aid supplies. The crew began walking up the large walkway once again, this time with more enthusiasm, and a renewed sense of bravery.

(-o-)

19 minutes had passed. The entrance of the tunnel was marked with a shining glow, indicating that some sort of light was present over the horizon. Encouraged, Keitaro walked out first, noticing nothing more then the very foundations of the Hinata-Sou were left. Everything was gone. _Everything_. The rest of the crew walked out, also realising this, and fell to their knees.

"What happened!? The Hinata-Sou...No, _Tokyo_, is gone...Wasn't there an easier way to end all of this...?" shouted Keitaro, as he looked out over the view of what used to be Tokyo.

"So...That explosion must've caused this..." Mutsumi added, before trying lightheartedly to raise the mood.

"Good job we were in the shelter though, otherwise we might not have made it ourselves."

Although the tragedy of seeing loved ones die, and their very way of life destroyed, was enough to make anyone lose the will to live, Keitaro and the others took heed of this comment, and picked themselves up onto their feet, before wiping away any tears that may have formed in the process.

"Y-you're right...We may have gone through a lot since yesterday, but all that matters is that we are alright, now. Come on, let's-" interrupted, Keitaro felt an odd sensation on his leg.

(-o-)

Looking down, he noticed the tyrant from earlier, that hulking, ferocious menace, was grabbing onto Keitaro's left leg. Something was different about it though. There was barely an arm left now, gripping with a weak clutch onto his leg. Although scared half to death, he quickly summoned the courage to kick it harshly in the side of the arm, to which it responded by letting go, and opening the large eye that was in the shoulder region. Keitaro, seeing his opportunity, ran over to a large stick of wood left from the impact earlier, and grabbed it before returning.

"Good bye, Seta. May you now rest in peace." Keitaro said, before he forced the sharp stick deep into the pupil of the _eye_, in the process turning his head to the group in order to not witness the squirming of the menace. Sooner or later, it had given up, and remained immobile.

(-o-)

"Was that...Thing Seta? How could you be so sure?" questioned Kitsune, to which the others were urgent to find out too.

"Well, I was wondering that when he had left the room after being 'killed' by the Hunter, how was that possible? Also, seeing the syringe near his resting place was also on my mind, not to mention the 'G-Virus' label on it. When I was cornered earlier, I had a good look at his...It's, face, and it very heavily looked like him. I put two and two together, and I came up with that conclusion," he replied, before looking at the group with a smile now on his face.

"Well...What are we going to do now? All of Tokyo is gone..." mused Mutsumi.

"Uh...Urm..." was collectively the response, until a sound of a motor could be heard from the distance. After five minutes or thinking about what it could be, and if it would be dangerous, a helicopter had risen into view, scanning the area reluctantly for any survivors. Spotting this, the Hinata group jumped with glee, relief and happiness as the helicopter began to hover above them.

"Please, say something to confirm that you are all alright!" shouted the driver, to which a host of voices replied,

"We're alright!"

No longer then a second later, a rope ladder had descended onto the floor below the helicopter, as the group began to climb. Shinobu was last to climb, with Keitaro being the second to last. He noticed that she was quite upset as she stood there. He walked over to her, to which she responded,

"I wish Motoko and Haruka were with us now..."

Feeling the same emotions as her, they noticed that each other's eyes began to water, before hugging each other tight in comfort.

"I do too, Shinobu...I do too..." was all he could say.

"Hey! Come on, let's get out of here!" shouted Kitsune in the helicopter, motioning the two of them towards here.

"She's right, Shinobu. Lets go," Keitaro said, before climbing the ladder. Shinobu followed quickly behind, a smile now beginning to form on her face, and as she shut the door behind her, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, before looking out of the window. The land that they had gotten to know was now gone, all in one night. As the helicopter slowly approached the horizon, they each silently thought to themselves, noticing how small the remains of the Hinata-Sou were from where they all were now. The sun began to illuminate the area of what used to be Tokyo, as it rose into the sky.

"Wow, we made it..." Kitsune had thought, until she noticed Naru, clinging onto Keitaro's arm, with a tear sliding down her face. Keitaro had begun to stroke her hair in an attempt to ease her discomfort, whereas Mutsumi began to drift off to sleep in the corner, her head neatly placed on the side of the metal wall. Kaolla was now as hyperactive as ever, although for everyone's safety, she kept it under control for the remainder of time that they were on the helicopter. Shinobu was the only one, Kitsune thought, that was hard to guess what she was really thinking. Her face showed signs of happiness, anger, sadness, and many others. Underneath it all though was one thought, and perhaps one that the rest of the group had at one stage or other in the past half an hour,

"It's over...It's _finally_ over..."

(-o-)

**And that, as they say, is that. I sincerely hope that you have enjoyed reading my fan-fiction of Love Hina: Biohazard as much as I have writing it. I will be writing other stories, and I hope to be seeing as much positive feedback on them as I have so far on this one. Thank you all for reading, and special thanks to my reviewers.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Love Hina or Resident Evil. I only own this fan-fiction story.**_


End file.
